


In between

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 07:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19080178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: "Dagger" Word prompt made by waknatious via tumblrMissed me?” The voice was rough and distorted thanks to a neckerchief that tickled the skin of her cheek when she tilted her head, startled. Not stopping the movement, she took a step forward, the cape coiling around her legs as she channeled the energy stored on the runes, fire crackling in purples and blacks.





	In between

**Author's Note:**

> Quick reminder that yes, I only do one shots

Quick footsteps echoing through the pebbled-covered street, the screams of the royal guards as they moved through the upper-side of the town seemed to rise into the sky, growls and curses curving and twirling around the dark clouds that threatened to swallow the moon. The screams, however, weren’t enough to flush out the ones who waited in darkness and as soon as they moved from one narrow alley to the next, thieves and other disputable shadows returned to their previous places; whispers already beginning to fill the air at what could have made the man dressed in pearly grey so nervous.

Regina knew that the quietness of those moments, while others wondered and waited for the guards to make their first mistake as rumors were sold and purchased with the same quickness some fairy dust that promised sleepless nights would have, was short-lived. Propped up against one of the corners of the house that had been hers a short time ago, she covered herself further with the hood of the cape she wore, careful to not let a single rune that were embroidered into the clothing she wore out, she kept on waiting, mentally counting the minutes, seconds, that one would need to sneak out of the castle that loomed above them all, torches illuminating the beaten soil that wriggled around the hillock up where the building was.

Too many, she quickly found herself thinking, teeth nibbling at her bottom lip while she felt nervousness already beginning to protest against her stomach, rising through her esophagus.

So focused she was on what she had in front of her that she missed the soft thud of a pair of feet, boots quickly scurrying on her direction before stopping bare inches away from her. She, however, didn’t miss the feeling of two hands at her waist, one quickly moving upwards as a sharp blade made its climb up her back.

“Missed me?” The voice was rough and distorted thanks to a neckerchief that tickled the skin of her cheek when she tilted her head, startled. Not stopping the movement, she took a step forward, the cape coiling around her legs as she channeled the energy stored on the runes, fire crackling in purples and blacks.

“Have you any id…” Her anger was short lived the moment her eyes landed on green, raised palms and the dagger she had felt against her skin glinting under the fire she had conjured. Fire that, while not as bright as a natural flame, would for sure draw some attention. Fuming, she dissolved the conjuration, sparks falling quickly to her feet as she did so. Changing her question but not the intonation, she moved closer to the leather-clothed woman who had a ghost of a smirk already adorning her features. “Miss Swan! What were you thinking?”

The blonde thief sighed, rising her free hand and kneading at the skin of her neck with the faintest shadow of remorse rushing past her face. Thanks to the absence of light, it was difficult for either of them to make up their features, but the woman didn’t need to see to sense Regina’s wrath rolling out of her in heavy waves.

“I’m sorry.” Emma mumbled, dropping her hand and offering the other to Regina, the metal shimmering silver under a moonlight that most definitely hadn’t been there a second ago. Shivering at the magic the object drew upon itself, Emma twirled the dagger until the handle was the one facing the brunette, fingers grasping the thin edge of the blade. “I thought…”

Regina scoffed at that but shook her head when Emma halted her explanation. She knew how the blonde operated good enough already; any conversation about the matter would be useless. Picking up the dagger after glancing around, careful to the extreme, she eyed the simple handle and the names and words engraved on it; curses and magic calling to her.

“He had it hidden under several magical guards.” Emma informed her while rolling her shoulders, the creak of the leather coloring her movements. “The spell you gave me worked wonders though; I think he wasn’t expecting anyone figuring how to use blood magic.”

Regina nodded, smiling briefly at the hidden compliment. She was still eyeing the object, the one that had caused her mother’s demise if what she had learnt was true. Grasping the handle of the dagger tight enough for the skin of her palm to protest, she transformed the smile into a smirk.

Oh, there was power there, she could sense it. And the possibility for revenge.

“It was you who found his spawn.”

Emma winced at the choice of words but said nothing. It would be pointless; she had indeed found the man: a human and mortal for the looks of it. Quite the striking difference with his father.

“So…” The blonde begun, lowering her voice while moving even closer to Regina. Brown eyes flashing, the older woman rose to meet the ones she knew would probably be flashing with dirty white by now. “Time to go? I don’t want to be here if they ever think on coming back.”

Regina hummed and put the dagger away, raising one brow as the blonde grasped her by the waist once more. This time with purpose rather than the one from before.

“But first…” Lips hovering over hers, the sorceress considered on pushing the blonde away, have fun at the obvious eagerness the woman displayed. But she wasn’t that cruel.

“Impatient.” She still huffed, answering to the kiss before she touched one of the runes of her clothing, purple enveloping them both.

By the time the guards marched up once more, nothing but a series of footprints waited for them in the already deserted alley.


End file.
